ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimoire
Grimoire (グリモア, Gurimoa) is a Arcane-seijin who follows Fate to Earth when he escapes his wooden totem and flees from the Arcane Realm. Grimoire then teamed up with his brother Bane and his sister Kaguya to stop him. Personality Grimoire has a laid-back and cautious personality. He takes thing a bit too seriously at times and prefers to get the job done as soon as possible. His sister says he has no sense of humor. However, Grimoire also tends to make puns when he gets the chance to. Appearance Grimoire has armor that's mostly colored navy with a silver torso, mask, and silvers studs on his forearm. His eyes are white, but they're hard to see. He has two horns on the side of his head that point downwards. He also has large blades jutting out of his shoulders. Has two long retractable cutlass sword-like blades extending from where his hands would be. Grimoire doesn't appear to have any legs. Techniques *'Flight' – Grimoire is capable of levitating. *'Critical Pain' – Grimoire produces a red or gray aura and crosses arms in front of him as his body turns yellow from the bottom up. Then he yells "Critical Pain!" and puts his arms in front of him, firing a giant streaming black and red energy wave at the opponent. *'Dusk Slash' – Grimoire slashes the air with his sword, sending a shadowy wave of razor sharp energy to the enemy. *'Great Depression' – Grim punches the opponent in the face and uppercuts their chin. Then he knees them in the stomachs and side kicks them back. Next Grimoire follows the opponent and elbows them before turning around to deliver a backhand punch. Finally Grim headbutts the opponent, sending them flying back. *'Grudge Holder' – Grim rushes at the foe and attacks with several punches before elbowing him/her sky high. He then flies after the opponent and grabs them, performing a spinning piledriver while flying torwards the ground. Grimoire lets go of the opponent halfway, sending them crashing into the ground. *'Somber Flash' – Grimoire holds one hand out to discharge a big green energy wave at the opponent. Transformations Grimoire has a total of two transformations he can access through the use of a Soul Stone: Bastion Form Grimoire's first transformation is his Bastion form. In this form, Grimoire's body turns mostly white with yellow sections, such as around his arms, shoulders, waist, and his swords. Juggernaut Form Grimoire's second form is his Juggernaut Form. His appearance in this form vastly changes compared to his base and Bastion forms. Here he becomes bulky and is colored mostly green and black with yellow on his face and yellow stripes on his chest. He also gains yellow lion head-shaped shoulder plates. His swords also become yellow and green with a yellow circle at the hilt. Trivia *Grimoire's name is based off a book of sorcery and magic which goes by the same name. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks